Willie Revillame
Willie Revillame (born Wilfredo Buendia Revillame, January 27, 1961) is a Filipino television host, singer, actor and comedian. Life and career Revillame started out as the host of GMA Network's noontime variety program Lunch Date in the early 1980s together with Randy Santiago. After his hosting stint he started appearing on different movies playing sidekick to big-named stars. In 1998 he started co-hosting the ABS-CBN noontime show "'Sang Linggo nAPO Sila". After the show was cancelled to make way for his big break in Magandang Tanghali Bayan, he also started appearing in Richard Loves Lucy. Other shows he hosted within the network were "Willingly Yours", Masayang Tanghali Bayan, and Wowowee, as well as TV5 variety programs like Willing Willie, Wil Time Bigtime and Wowowillie.As of March 2015, Revillame recently marked his homecoming in GMA Network (his original home network), and his long-awaited return to Philippine showbiz and to Philippine television via his newest weekly-variety program Wowowin, airing on GMA Network every Sunday afternoon since May 10, 2015, but Wowowin becomes a weekday variety program in February 2016 due to the popularity of the show. Business ventures Revillame is known for developing a business, the Wil Tower Mall near ABS-CBN Eugenio Lopez Drive in Quezon City with business partner Manny Villar. It held its grand opening on September 15, 2013.Wil Tower MallRevillame is also the former owner of restaurants W Bar and Wil Steak Town at Wil Events Place located near Wil Tower Mall and ABS-CBN along Sgt. Esguerra Avenue in South Triangle, Diliman, Quezon City. Wil Tower Mall was developed by the real estate firm Vista Land and Lifescapes, but Revillame's holdings were sold to his business partner and friend, former Senator Manny Villar.Revillame married Liz Almoro in a civil ceremony at Lipa, Batangas in March 2005, officiated by Mayor Vilma Santos. This was followed shortly by a church wedding in June 2005, their marriage annulled in 2008. Prior to his marriage to Almoro, Revillame was married to actress Princess Punzalan. Controversies On February 4, 2006, while Revillame was hosting Wowowee, the PhilSports Arena stampede occurred.On August 25, 2007, the Department of Justice dismissed criminal charges against Revillame in connection with the stampede. However, Justice Secretary Gonzalez affirmed the charge against 14 others, including ABS-CBN officials.In the August 3, 2009 episode of Wowowee, during which the show was interrupted for live coverage of the transfer of President Cory Aquino's remains from La Salle Greenhills to the Manila Cathedral, Revillame said that he could not make people happy while the entire country was mourning. The Alliance of Filipino Journalists denounced his remarks as a sign of disrespect towards Aquino. Revillame said he had no intention of defaming the former president and her family.ABS-CBN senior executive Cory Vidanes said the network supported Revillame's action, stating that his outburst did not run afoul of the Broadcast Code of the Philippines.Network entertainment official Johnny Manahan said Revillame was correct in saying that the footage should not have been inserted, but the way he said it was wrong.On March 12, 2011,a "macho dance" by an apparently unhappy six-year-old boy on Revillame's primetime show, Willing Willie, resulted in criticism, including the Philippine Department of Social Welfare and Development describing it as a case of child abuse. Revillame "sincerely and deeply" apologized for the segment, “which viewers may have found offensive or in bad taste. The Commission on Human Rights pursued an investigation of the program for violating the law In October 2015, the Court of Appeals allowed the arrest and prosecution of Revillame over the case.Atty. Nards de Vera, lawyer of Revillame, clarified in a GMA News article that Revillame has already posted the bail for the two cases in September 2013, and does not need the warrant of arrest served against his clientOn April 11, 2016, the 3rd division of the Court of Appeal (CA) had affirmed the Regional Trial Court Quezon City Judge Roberto Buenaventura Decision. The CA said that Judge Buenaventura hadn't committed no grave abuse of discretion. In the CA's Decision, written by Justice Maria Luisa Quijano-Padilla, on the arrest and to bring to trial Willie Revillame, they said, " “as there is probable cause for the petitioner’s commission of a crime, his arrest and arraignment should now ensue so that this case may properly proceed to trial, where the merits of both parties’ evidence and allegations may be weighed.” Filmography *Engkwento (2009) *Nobody Nobody but Juan (2009; cameo appearance) *Pera o bayong (Not da TV) (2000) *Matalino man ang matsing na-iisahan din! (2000) *Alyas Boy Tigas: Ang probinsyanong wais (1998) *Kasangga kahit kailan (1998) *Bobby Barbers, Parak (1997) *Go Johnny Go (1997) *Kung kaya mo, kaya ko rin (1996) *Sa kamay ng batas (1995) *Ikaw Pa Eh Love Kita! (1995) *Omar Abdullah: Pulis Probinsya 2, Tapusin Na Natin Ang Laban (1995) *Hector (1994) *The Eddie Fernandez Story (1994) *Abrakadabra (1994) *Ako (1993) *Pat. Omar Abdullah: Pulis Probinsiya (1992) *Contreras Gang (1991) *Sagad Hanggang Buto (1991) *Joey Boy Munti, 15 anyos ka sa Muntilupa (1991) *Sam & Miguel (Your basura, no problema) (1991) *Barbi for President (1991) *Joe Pring 2: Kidlat Ng Maynila (1990) Television Discography Albums Universal Records *"Parental Guidance?" (2001) *"Pito Pito" (2004) *"Para Sa Akin ay Ikaw" (2004) *"Ikaw Ang #1" (2005) Star Records * "Wowowee" (2005) * "Namamasko Po!" (2006) * "Willie Sings... Camo and Saturno" (2007) * "Igiling Giling" (2008) * "Ikaw Na Nga!" (2009) Viva Records * "I Love You" (2010) * "Wil Time Big Time" (2011) * "Kendeng Kendeng" (2011) * "Siyempre" (2012) GMA Records * "Nando'n Ako" (2015)